User talk:Mark136
Vandalism Why do you keep vandalising stage trivia sections? BillFromAccounting 15:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'd really have to second this question. You're 12, dude. You don't know things. You sure as hell don't know Andy Gavin - programmers are more than programmers, they're people, with rich histories that influenced their games more than you're apparently capable of grasping. And deleting information without even being able to replace that information with anything? Awful. Just awful. Disgusting, too. Please lighten up. Thankies. :) SuperCrashGalaxy2 16:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you're 13 now. If I liked you, I'd wish you a happy birthday. But I cant like vandals. And remember, you're still too young to know things. So, this Crash Galaxy guy has a valid point too. BillFromAccounting 20:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::At least acknowledge the manifold complaints against your destructive behavior, please. At. Least. Acknowledge. Them. Or do you not know how to use talk pages? Are you seriously that Wikincompetent? Seriously? SuperCrashGalaxy2 20:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. What you're doing is vandalism, kid. You're flat-out removing information, not even bothering to replace it with anything. When's the last time you made an edit that wasn't targeting an edit myself, or mayhap something this Accounting Bill person, made? That borders on stalking, kid. Especially considering that I've been patching up articles that not one single other person here was apparently capable of doing. Not. A. One. If you can't contribute anything to the wiki, then by all means, you should not try to control what other people contribute to the wiki. If you can't understand smart person esoteric trivia, then that's your own damn problem. Please lighten up. Thankies. :) SuperCrashGalaxy2 21:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with one thing you said, Marky. Dictionaries are for reading. But you fail to realize that encyclopedias, and other books are too. These books are chock full of information. Information that has been added to the bandipedia. Information you keep deleting. So, yes. You are a vandal. BillFromAccounting 21:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Again, I'm well, well aware of what vandalism means. Several weeks back, the Bandipedia suffered an outbreak of penis-related prose. That was, without a doubt, vandalism, by any definition. It was disgusting, and I did my part to undo that. I've also been trying to do my part to expand articles here - constructive work that simply cannot be considered vandalism. I'm not "destroying" anything. I've been keeping pretty much any info there previously that was not blatantly false. At worst, I've reworded it, for the sake of clarification and/or brevity. I've also added a few more relevant factoids, which seem to be what you have a problem with, but not only am I not sure of that, I can't even grasp the reasoning for it if that is the case. Seriously. You haven't even bothered to try to explain what I'm doing that constitutes vandalism in your mind. Please, either provide a coherent reason, or stop messing with my work. Let's take Midnight Run, since you seem to be so fond of insisting that article does not contain any trivia. It is a fact that a movie by the name of Midnight Run exists, starring Robert De Niro and Charles Grodin. It is a fact that Charles Grodin also starred in a film entitled Beethoven, about a dog, and a villainous veterinarian, played by Dean Jones. It is a fact that the stage Midnight Run is the last of two Pura-riding stages in Warped. It is also a fact that Pura makes another appearance in a future level regardless, during the second phase of the GinGin fight. Even the most limp-wristed of attempts to confirm these facts will show that they are accurate. So what in that article constitutes vandalism? TELL ME. SuperCrashGalaxy2 21:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You're right that movie exists i checked that on imdb, BUT it has nothing to do with this level and i am sure that naughty dog didn't even know is existence :May I ask which member of the Naughty Dog team you spoke to that confirms this is nothing more than a scary coincidence? BillFromAccounting 21:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) If we do like this to every crash level there is a movie we DO NOT have to write every movie with the same name,it's impossible that every name can be a reference. :Actually, we do. The trivia piece says it MIGHT be a reference. Which is 100% factually accurate. BillFromAccounting 21:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) And for high death and future death this is not a wiki for fan-made material.Mark136 21:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, duh. Check that page's history. I called it fan-made because everyone else was going to pretend that's the actual title of the stage. Same reason why SuperGalaxy deleted Snow Run. BillFromAccounting 21:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) This is a good fan-made material crash wiki http://crashbandicootfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page here you can write whatever you want with no limitations I extend the wiki too http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Willy_Wombat :Again, BillTehAccountant isn't trying to make this a wiki on fan-made material. He's just specifying that such is what a previously extant article was. The article exists anyway, so it should at least be honest about what it is, no? Well, actually, it should probably be a redirect.... I don't know why it's implausible that Naughty Dog, an American company based in California, would be aware of a blockbuster American film. Both Midnight Run and Beethoven were popular enough to spawn a series of sequels. Beethoven also became a delightful Saturday morning cartoon. Robert De Niro is kind of a huge movie star here, even to this day. It's far more implausible that an entire team of Americans working in the entertainment industry would, as a whole, be completely oblivious to the existence of these films. Especially since Warped was a game created twelve years ago, when both films would've been even fresher in the general public's mind. Not to be an asshole, but you're in Greece, so maybe you should lay off patrolling the bits on references to American things. I certainly wouldn't try to pretend to be knowledgeable about anything pertaining to Greek culture. Know your specialty and whatnot. Naughty Dog sort of like pop cultural references. The first game contained sequences in which Crash runs from boulders, which was kind of an iconic thing from one of the Indiana Jones films. Doctor Neo Cortex is a reference to countless pop cultural mad scientists throughout the ages. It's not implausible that they'd also choose to name levels in this fashion, cheek firmly full of tongue, of course. Proposition: If you don't think an origin is likely, you can perhaps add the word "might" to that trivia entry. Don't just blank it. Don't. And if you have an issue with any of my edits, could you mayhap bring them up to me first? Explain your problem? See if an agreement could be reached without edit warring? Mayhap let me explain if something was unclear? That's what talk pages are for. Please. I'm growing weary of your single-minded thought policing. SuperCrashGalaxy2 21:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Right an redirect now you're not a vandal,you're also right that i am not an American, some names can be a reference to movies but not all! For the talking in most cases these guys don't accept talking so I'm sorry if i didn't speak to you earlier :Yes, and I certainly have not attempted to claim that every single level was a reference to a movie! Naughty Dog are, nonetheless, a punny company, and it's not implausible that many things are puns of some sort. I still say you should stay out of matters involving American pop culture, or at the very least discuss the issue instead of blanking entire sections out of some immature vendetta. Please? It'll do us both good. And also, "these guys"? Offensive. SuperCrashGalaxy2 21:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Of course the Cortex thing you said it's totally true, is based on many evil scientists.With"these guys" i meant vandals but now i know that i can talk to you. Re: the lack of Eel Deal response: I haven't been editing at all lately, you'll notice, as you make it tedious and not the least bit worthwhile. So, by all means, do....whatever. SuperCrashGalaxy2 19:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :...in case it wasn't obvious, "do whatever the hell you want" IS the answer. I'm growing weary of wikis where three-quarters of the contributors are blatantly under Wikia's age limits. Ughhh. SuperCrashGalaxy2 23:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Thanks for the compliment :). I have also been told off by the admins for changing "their" levels as well. Even though I side with them regarding the theories based on the level names. SuperCG in particular was incredibly bossy towards my edits and I got talked down to when I added screenshots on three of the CB2 levels for "ruining the flow" of the level ("My way is much better than yours by far"). The icing on the cake was when I corrected the legacy of the Crash Dash name only to have it undone with the user saying "it was just awful". Andyman14 07:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :When did we become admins? BillFromAccounting 16:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I must've misread your talkpages then. Sorry Bill, and it's not you I'm annoyed at Andyman14 04:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC). Sorry 'bout this Haven't been active for ages. I'm just trying to delete all of this "hilarious" immature crap from here. --Yowuza 10:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Upload names I've noticed you've been uploading images with names taken straight from the PSX emulator. May I encourage you to rename these screenshots when you upload so that they have an informative name, that way users will know what the image is if they see it in or a ---- RandomTime 13:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I will try to rename future uploads more informative. Pictures They're actually screencaps I take while playing the actual game. It's not hard to get such pictures, you use the "print screen" function on your keyboard, go to Paint, click Paste and edit the screencap to your liking, but that's if you have the PSX emulator on your pc. Andyman14 02:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC). Nintendo I have no reason to respond to you. I havent editted anything in quite some time. Leave me alone. BillFromAccounting 02:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Doctor N.tangle Doctor N.Tangle was going to be one of the new evil doctors in Cortex Chaos he was going to be one of the new evil doctors so stop putting the deletion tag on his article please if you don't I am going to keep on removing the deletion tag until you stop it. 10:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I know now. 11:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Crash Of The Titans Tiny Tiger new look What do you think of Tiny's new look in Crash Of The Titans? I personally don't like it what about you? 11:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i don't like it at all, old tiny was much better.Mark136 12:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi mark136 I am the user that was making mojo room articles a while back and asked you about tiny tigers new look I have an account now It is called crashfreak99 if you want to talk with me or visit my user page fell free byeCrashfreak99 18:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC)